happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CoinsCP
See archives for older messages. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:26, April 3, 2012 (UTC) can i can i use Kooka in my episode i feel cloudy?Loveh 22:54, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Sure thing! CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 22:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Do you like Do you like the episode the tittle was changed and its now called dont cloud around people and if its not to much to ask can you make an episode featuring cloudy? My characters You don't have to ask me if you can use my characters (unless it is one of the Aussie Outback Friends), just go ahead and use them. Lord O' Darkness 00:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Kooka Can I please use Kooka in my fan version episode please. From Hiiragi1234 Sure. Thanks for asking. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 18:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Lumpoo is only pretending In my fan episode, Lumpoo is only pretending to be Lumpy. From Hiiragi1234 Sorry, but I won't accept it. You are going to need to replace him and rename the page. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) O What happen to hippy I don`t do it it was somebody look http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hippy Danielsecond 00:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, if you look at history and go to nearest edit, it is there, but in normal page its not so it's probably just a bug. I'll contact wikia about it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:03, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Clamshot =( Am sorry am a ashamed Danielsecond 23:28, April 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S Can we be friends on Deviant Art If thats okay with you Thanks Thanks For Using Guddles in Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) And I Get a Trick Out of You (Fan Version) Danielsecond 16:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I Get A Trick Out Of You So the crowd is Just Generic Tree Friends Except Puffy Danielsecond 17:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) There are more characters (Raky, Kooka, etc.) but I won't mention them because I don't feel like it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 17:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Images Can yo add images for Hide And Seek (Nippy Version), Hide And Seek (Sapphire Version), Hide And Seek (Sideshow Bob Version), Hide And Seek (Ziggles Version), This Is Your Knife (Ale Version), This Is Your Knife (Rex Version), This Is Your Knife (Sapphire Version), and This Is Your Knife (Sideshow Bob Version) please From Hiiragi1234 WHAT THE FUCK? I can't do eight pictures. Plus, there are some characters that I cannot recolor. I just recolor the pictures and do a teensy weensy bit of editing with paint, while HTF1234 uses some more technology to replace. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 19:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh Crap! I'm sorry, man. I thought it was okay that the idea was still going to be a finale for season 2. Please don't remove my admin-ship. I'll fix everything and then I'll level the episodes from Planting to Growing into season 6. I really didn't mean to screw things up. Lord O' Darkness 01:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll put you back on adminship there. P.S. It's [[Planting to Granting|Planting to Granting]]. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 01:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) *Thank you, I'm undoing my mistakes right now. But can you help by undoing the ones that I haven't already undone by 10:00, because I gotta do something else soon. Lord O' Darkness 01:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Guddles Sure thing! Danielsecond 20:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Save How do you save your pictures on HTFDigiter Danielsecond 00:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't necessarily save it on HTF Digiter, but I just do FN+PRSC and go to paint and do CTRL+V to paste. I save it on my comp and upload it. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 00:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) HTF Fanon Group Picture Excuse me, Clamshot. After I saw this page, somehow I'm having an urge to draw a group picture based on this and this. Do you mind if I do the HTF fan characters group pictures for that page? If you don't want me to, it's OK. HTF1234 08:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Of course, don't use all mine (I have like, 19). Meaty and Hippy are my popular ones. If you have trouble with the meat on Meaty, then Buddy. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 11:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll be drawing the ones that are listed as the 35 "main" characters, just to let you know. But if there are some characters that need permission, please inform me about the owner(s). HTF1234 12:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) it is finish lets bounce is complele finished and why have lets bounce and i dont have any spare time not been added to the list of episodesLoveh 20:40, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Loveh Re: Aussie Outback Friends Episodes You can think of an episode. When you do, notify me. Maybe I can add it into season one. Lord O' Darkness 02:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but is Pup allowed to appear without Dingo? I mean, in the regular series, Cub appears without Pop a million times. CUB! CUB, WHERE ARE YOU?! 02:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) AOF You can think of an episode, its your choice about Pup and Dingo dying or not. When you do think of it, notify me. I've added it into season one, when you come up with a title, I will rename it. And sure. Pup can appear without Dingo (or vise versa). -- Lord O' Darkness 02:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It's great that you're willing to make episodes and images for AOF. You can certainly give me a helping hand in Season 2 (and future seasons). Lord O' Darkness 01:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Pic Do want me to do a picture for your fan verison episode of The Chokes On You Danielsecond 20:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I spent a half hour making one, but you can if you want, I mean, Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) has like, 3 pics. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) New Fanon episode ideas Under Pressure: Hippy noticed that he has snoozed on the old footbridge and shouts for help. Trippy comes to his rescue and saves Hippy, but not himself. At a Snail's Pace: Lumpy's pet snail "runs" away (Snails can't run) For Weather or Worse?: A fierce storm strikes HTF land. I'll Get Ewe: Lifty and Shifty steal Lumpy's sheep. I have a Planet: Mercury (the only planet in HTF land) introduces his planetary friends (Venus, Earth(mini clone) and Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune) Crime Doesn't Pay: Lifty and Shifty get imprisoned and find out that jail is more torture than they think. I'll put them in order (1 to 6) which is best. #At a Snail's Pace #For Weater or Worse? #Crime Doesn't Pay #I'll Get Ewe #I Have a Planet #Under Pressure I guess those are the results. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 00:55, May 6, 2012 (UTC) It's "WEATHER!" not "Weater"RespectTheDisney5 21:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) HTF Digitizer Where do I find the tool/website to activate it? Lord O' Darkness 01:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) This page gives you a link. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 11:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Meaty Can I use Meaty for my fan episode, Wild West Side please. From Hiiragi1234 Birthday Pranks What...Their all cannibals!? Wouldn't they normally eat other characters by accident? No offense, but it sounds kinda wrong that characters (who aren't flipped-out) would eat other characters on purpose. You should have just made some flipped-out Flippy-sue cut up Pranky's body and feed it to everyone else disguised as birthday food (example: Hippy drinks the blood thinking it is juice). Lord O' Darkness 21:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it matters. He's using revenge; Trippy, Minty, and Cub would have been watching, etc. Learn how to spell. You can't even spell "I". 21:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I know it's revenge, but it's still messed up that they would EAT him. Oh well, everything is messed up in Happy Tree Friends anyways! Lord O' Darkness 21:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC)